


Brennender Baum

by Vanagandr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Nature, Nightmare, Poetry
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanagandr/pseuds/Vanagandr





	

Ein Blitzschlag,  
Am hellichten Tag,  
Der Baum fängt Feuer,  
Brennt wien' Ungeheuer,  
Was willst du tun,  
Was kannst du tun,  
Versteck dich gut,  
Oder fass den Mut,  
Kannst sie stellen,  
In hohen Wellen,  
Oder vergess den Baum,  
Wien' geträumten Traum.


End file.
